User talk:SeddieFanxx
Hey there. xx Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. (: Hey! Hi! I see you're pretty new to the wiki (not that new, but pretty new). And thanks! And when you finish a message, you would just put four tildes (~) and it should come up with your name like this: SunriseDaisy 21:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) But you have to make sure that it gives a link to your profile. SunriseDaisy 22:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, now you got it! :) And there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's totally fine. I'm sure once you're on here for another month, you'll know everything about this wiki. SunriseDaisy 22:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would say my name, but I don't like saying my name online, so you can just call me SunriseDaisy, I guess. But that's not even close to my real name. SunriseDaisy 22:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't just ship it, I LOVE it!! Do you live in the United States? I live in New York. SunriseDaisy 22:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Imagine if we actually knew each other! That would be so weird!!! SunriseDaisy 23:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. I live like an hour away from the city. And I got to go for a little while, so talk to you later!! SunriseDaisy 23:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sooo, heeeey. :) SunriseDaisy 19:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing good. :) The only problem is that I had to work on my science project today. -_- SunriseDaisy 22:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Sometimes I wish that the guy who blew up the twin towers would come to my school and blow it up (but not kill me, of course). SunriseDaisy 22:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't wanna say my grade because then that would give out my age. But I'm in middle school, so I'm either 11, 12, or 13. Not much to choose from. SunriseDaisy 22:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I go to a public school. I'm sick of it, and it's only for 3 years, so I was barely in it. SunriseDaisy 22:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a teacher come to your house and make you learn? SunriseDaisy 22:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) When you do online teaching, do you procrastinate and just do whatever on the computer or does someone have to watch you to make sure you don't. Because whenever I go on the computer, it's just a habit to check my email, check facebook, and go on here. XD SunriseDaisy 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! I still had to finish up my science project today. Two words: pure torture :P SunriseDaisy 22:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't answer in a while. I forgot that I didn't. Anyway, I'm almost done with my project which means I'll be on here more. Yay. SunriseDaisy 19:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It's a science fair project so I have to do all that board stuff. My project is on which "substance" browns apples faster. The experiment was easy...the board...well, I wanna kill it!! SunriseDaisy 23:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mine are always bad too XD SunriseDaisy 15:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to present mine, too! It's gonna be embarrassing because everyone else is probably gonna have some amazing project and mine looks like a first grader done it. Well, it's not that bad. But it's not that good either. SunriseDaisy 01:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I handed in my suckish project today and I'm presenting tomorrow. Let's see how this goes...:/ SunriseDaisy 19:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No. Each kid had to pick a day out of the hat and I got the third, but because some people were supposed to go on the second and the snowstorm came by so most people didn't go and they went today, so I'm presenting tomorrow. SunriseDaisy 23:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) They ask questions for my class. I bet no one would ask anything for me. I'll feel sooo embarrassed! SunriseDaisy 01:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. I did my project and my teacher liked it. :) Not sure if all the kids liked it because the only thing we care about is if we get over a 90. (I did!) So anyway, now that I'm done with working on my suckish project, I can finally be on here more. :) SunriseDaisy 22:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The only thing was that I had to work on this book that's due tomorrow (I think). So I still wasn't able to get rid of school. :P SunriseDaisy 02:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I had to make a book for some contest. I can't stand it!! SunriseDaisy 19:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It has to be at least 13 pages or 16 pages. I forgot. Doesn't matter because I have more than enough. SunriseDaisy 20:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) My book's about this shy girl who doesn't like this mean girl and discovers and secret about her. She tells a teacher and then she gives a small writing assignment to the whole class and she writes about the girl (without naming her) and she feels better about herself even though everybody still loves that mean girl. I couldn't think of anything else... SunriseDaisy 00:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I changed my signature!! See: SunriseSeddie!! (talk to me) 22:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) SEDDIE! Oh, wait. You can't write in caps...Seddie!! SunriseDaisy 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just read SeddieBerserker's new blog. SunriseDaisy 20:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think he was just saying not to write in caps for anger, I guess you can write it for excitement because that's not hurting anyone. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I honestly LOVED it! It was a perfect way to start off the new year! I see more awesome episodes to come!!! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 03:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) There was more Seddie than Creddie. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 15:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Although, I wish the talk was something. It was exactly what we saw in the promo. The only part we didn't see was when they went back to the studio. There wasn't anything to it. But I don't care much since I'm a Seddie shipper, not a Creddie shipper. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 02:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HEYHEY Hey Brooke! hahah it's me Kristine (Candycanecheesecake) Maybe you realised? xD So awesome that you have a seddie account here xDDDDDDDD I do but I am not very good with Codeing so whateves xDDDDD SEDDIE FTW IN iOMG :) -PrincessPuckett hahaha yeah! <3 Oh and BTW I FREAKNIN LOVE YOUR PAGE! That is SOME seddie dedication there!!!! :D You are so amazing <3333333 and love all the best quotes! ^-^ PrincessPuckett 22:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC)